Objective: The Pharmacology Shared Resource supports pharmacokinetic (PK) study planning and analysis for both basic and clinical research projects of University of Colorado Cancer Center (UCCC) members. Services and Technologies: Services offered include: (1) PK study design consultation; (2) Development, validation and implementation of appropriate analytical assays for drugs in biological fluids and tissues; and (3) PK modeling and mathematical analysis of analytical data. Quantitative analytical methods employed by the Pharmacology Shared Resource include UV/Vis and fluorescent detection HPLC, LC tandem mass spectrometry, and other biochemical methodologies (i.e. ELISA, enzymatic). PK modeling services include systems-based approaches (non-compartmental modeling), compartmental modeling, physiologically-based and population-based analyses. The Pharmacology Shared Resource, houses two ABI3200 linear trap triple quadropole instruments with LC systems (Agilent 1200 or Shimadzu LC20) and HTC-PAL autosamplers, a Shimadzu Prominence LC system with UV/Vis (SPD-M20A) and fluorescence detection (RF-IOAxl) and refrigerated autosampler (S1L20AC). Consultation: The Pharmacology Shared Resource provides consultation to help members with little pharmacology or PK background to design appropriate experiments and analyze PK data. Utilization: Cancer Center members in the Developmental Therapeutics Program are the primary users of the Pharmacology Shared Resource; however, members of the Hormone Related Malignancies, Lung, Head & Neck Cancer and Cancer Prevention & Control Programs are also regular users. The Pharmacology Shared Resource moved to CSU from the Anschutz Medical Campus in 2007 and since then, utilization by UCCC members has increased annually while use by non-UCCC members has remained constant. Since the last competitive application in 2005, the Pharmacology Shared Resource has supported 39 UCCC investigators from across the consortium institutions and 24 non-UCCC members. In the last two years, 14 research projects and 10 clinical protocols from UCCC members have been supported. Management and Finances: This resource is UCCC-managed. Currently, 73.5% of the operating budget comes from charge backs to UCCC members who represent 62% of facility users. The Pharmacology Shared Resource requests $115K CCSG support for 34% of its operating budget.